


Absolutley smitten

by LattesAreMyDrug



Series: fics inspired by songs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I wrote a hamliza thing for once, It Sucks, is this how you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattesAreMyDrug/pseuds/LattesAreMyDrug
Summary: Uhh. hamliza





	1. Absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> " She's absolutely smitten, she'll never let you go" 
> 
> Song - Absolutely smitten
> 
> Artist - Dodie Clark
> 
> T/W
> 
> None

"Come on Liz it will be fun!" Angelica said putting on some mascara, " Are you sure? All you're friends will be there.. and they hate me'' Eliza responded

"There will be other people ya'know! Not just my friends! " Angelica said putting the mascara away, " You might be able to find a boyfriend!" Eliza shook her head chuckling, " No I won't, boys hate me." 

" You're coming "

\---------------

Eliza was wearing white shorts and a pastel blue crop top, she put on some clear lipgloss and followed Angelica to her car, Peggy was already in the car playing music, she was wearing a yellow dress, Angelica was wearing some high waisted jeans and a black crop top. Angelica drove to the town hall and the 3 of them got out, Angelica went straight to the bar, Peggy went with her friends. Eliza walked around.

 

She saw a group of guys, sitting a table talking.

\----------

"That girl is staring at us" Alex said, pointing to Eliza. " Thats one of the Schuyler sisters. Their dad is the mayor. " John said, " You should go say words to her." Lafayette said, forgetting how to say the word ' talk ' 

Hercules chuckled, " You mean talk"

 

" Oui! Thanks mon ami " 

 

Alex shook his head, " No I can't do that "

 

" Why? You said earlier you wanted to get a girlfriend while we were here'

" as a joke."

"Just go talk to her!"

 

Alex got up he walked over to the girl, " Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton' he said almost tripping over a chair that was pulled out, the girl smiled, " My name is Elizabeth.. most people call me Eliza" the girl said blushing, Angelica ran over, " Eliza who is this " she said, " Ange.. this is Alexander" Eliza said pushing her, " Now go."

Angelica walked away, kinda jealous. 

 

Alex smiled, he kinda liked this girl, he looked back at his friends, who were all watching him, and took her hand, " Hey uh... wanna go somewhere else" he said nervously, " Sure" Eliza replied

\--------------

6 months later

\--------------

Its been 6 months, Alex and Eliza have been dating for a while, Alex was planning to propose tonight. 

\-----------

Long story short, they got married.


	2. Adored by him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I won't hate you, but oh it stings how does it feel to be adored by him?"
> 
> Song- Adored by him
> 
> Artist- dodie
> 
> T/W
> 
> none

It was the night after Eliza and Alex's wedding, they were staying with Angelica until they could get their own house.

Angelica was making breakfast, Alex was at the table on his phone and Eliza was sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Angelica looked at Alex and smiled, he was so sweet and has a great personality, Eliza got lucky. She thought the relationship would last a few weeks, but she was wrong. She hoped Alex would dump Eliza then start dating her, but he didn't. He adores her. She's adored by him.

Angelica gave Alex some food, and went to her room, she grabbed her journal and started writing

 

"Alex and Eliza got married last night. I love Eliza, but why did she get her. I can't hate her. but it stings, I wonder how it feels to be adored by him.. "

She couldn't think of anything else, so she closed the journal and put it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title- dj has writers block

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I know the ending doesnt fit with the song and ik this is horrible. I can't write about straight ships.


End file.
